


Relax

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Look it's me being self-indulgent again, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: After a meeting with Maven, Mercer needs a way to relax.





	Relax

Mercer Frey was not in a good mood. It would be an understatement to say he was both fuming and furious, and even frustrated. The way he was holding himself told others to stay away; to not even look in his general direction. His expression was angry, and his tone of voice was beyond livid and even booming as he spoke to his second. While he was never a pleasant person to be around in general, everyone knew what caused this sudden change to an even worse mood than usual.

His meeting with the one and only Maven Black-Briar.

Those also seemed to ruin his day, and for good reason too. They were simply used as ways to berate him, constantly telling him that the guild isn’t bringing in enough septims and that at this point she should be taking a higher cut to make up for the slack. He could tell she was trying to edge him on, wanting him to cause a scene so that she would have a true and concrete reason to take more from the guild. He never indulged her, and he thinks that pissed her off even more, thus making these meeting worse in the long run.

Still, they always seemed to ruin his day, making him a pain to deal with for the remaining hours. The smirk he wore turned into a scowl, his eyes reminiscent of a snake, his tone harsher than usual, and a constant tapping with his fingertips. Others knew not to go near him unless absolutely necessary, and even with that they were still quite hesitant, usually choosing to simply avoid him until the following days. The only one who could test his luck was Brynjolf, knowing how to deal with him after so many years.

“Mercer, don’t you think you’re being a little irrational about this? I understand the circumstances but that’s no reason to flat-out say no,” Brynjolf explained. He placed the papers down of his boss’s desk, only to watch him push them over to the side.

“I don’t care Brynjolf, I don’t! I told you before and I’ll say it again, I don’t need those people working with my guild. They’re more of a nuisance than a benefit. I don’t get how you fail to see that.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking down and taking a deep breath. He wanted this conversation to end, he wanted to go home, he wanted a drink to attempt to relax.

Some things were easier said than done.

“This is a good deal Mercer,” Brynjolf attempted to explain. “Stop letting your anger at Maven blind you from it. That’s not how being a Guildmaster works, especially one of your caliber.” He immediately took a step back, knowing he said the wrong thing.

Mercer rolled his eyes and pushed the papers completely off the desk, watching them slowly fall to the ground. A snarl formed on his lips. “Fuck you and fuck off.” He stormed away from his desk, not bothering to help his second pick up the scattered papers, and climbed up the ladder to leave.

From the distance, Zayra and Sapphire watched. They were about to get up and help pick up the papers, only to sit down when Brynjolf waved them off. He placed the papers neatly back on the desk and walked over to them, taking a seat on the bed directly beside them.

“Are you okay?” Zayra asked. Brynjolf nodded his head, telling her that this isn’t the first time he’s been at the receiving end of Mercer’s wrath. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s in one of his moods again, isn’t he?” Sapphire chimed in, looking over at Brynjolf who nodded. Zayra raised an eyebrow at the comment, slightly confused.

“He gets like this whenever he has his meetings with Maven,” he explained. “That’s why so many people aren’t here, so they don’t have to deal with it. He’ll be fine in a day or two, he just needs some time to himself.” He let out a sigh. “It’s just annoying sometimes.”

“I bet it is,” Zayra said. She looked over at the exit, debating whether or not to follow him. She knew she shouldn’t, that Brynjolf was right and he needed some space, but at the same time she wanted to.

“I know that face,” Sapphire said. “You’re thinking about following him, aren’t you?” Her face went red as she was brought back into reality, knowing she was caught.

Brynjolf put a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think that’s a good idea lass. I know you just wanna help, but sometimes it’s best to leave certain matters alone.”

She nodded, even if she didn’t exactly agree. “I guess you’re right,” she lied. “Still, I should get going. I have a job. Bye guys.” She got up and waved them goodbye, climbing up the ladder. The other two chuckled to themselves.

“You know exactly where’s she going, don’t you?” Sapphire asked, already knowing the answer.

Brynjolf only sighed, saying nothing.

~~~

Zayra basked in the cool air for a moment, taking a deep breath. Did she know what she was doing? Somewhat. She was going to see him, that’s for sure. A sly smile crept on his lips at a few thoughts that ran through her mind, and then she began to make her way to his house. She had a few ideas on what she could do to help him relax.

Knocking once got her no answer, and the second one got the same result. Sighing, she pulled a key out of her pocket, something she took with her from a prior visit. Unlocking his door, she opened it and stepped inside. “Mercer?” she called out but got no response. Was it possible he wasn’t home? But she saw his boots near the door when she entered, so he had to be here. Still, the question ran through her head as she walked around, yet was answered when she saw him in his dining room, sitting and drinking something from a goblet.

“I thought you would’ve gotten the hint when I didn’t answer the door,” he stated, taking another sip without look at her. He wasn’t at all surprised that she followed him, in fact a part of him wanted her too, but he wouldn’t say that out loud. Instead he would show it at one point during this visit, however how it would be is entirely up to her.

“You’re not even going to question how I got inside?” She took a few more steps closer to him, debating whether or not to stay back or take a seat on the table, or his lap for that matter.

“I noticed the extra key missing a while back,” he told her. “I just assumed it was you who took it.” He turned his head around and smirked, motioning for her to come closer. She did. “And it looks like I was right. Now what are you doing here?”

She walked beside him before answer, taking a seat on the table, moving herself so she was now in front of him. “I could tell something was upsetting you by the way you were acting towards Brynjolf and the way you stormed off. Was your meeting with Maven really that bad?”

He let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. “All she did was yell at me, telling me I’m not being an effective leader right now. You’d think with how long I’ve been working with that hagraven, these meetings wouldn’t bother me anymore.”

She moved her arm down to grab his hand with hers. “You might be Mercer Frey, but you’re also human,” she attempted to joke. While he didn’t laugh, a small smile escaped through his lips. She opened her mouth to speak about but he cut her off.

“You’re not here to talk about the meeting though, are you?” A blush rose on her cheeks, knowing she’d been caught. Given their relationship, it was only a matter of time. He tugged on her, wanting her to straddle him. Without hesitation, she did and wrapped her arms around her neck as his went around her waist. “What do you want?” he curiously asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

She said nothing for a moment, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Instead, she just looked at him and smiled. “I wanna help you relax,” she finally told him. “Make you feel better after that awful meeting.” It was playfully said, even a bit sultry to be blunt. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“And how do you expect to do that?” The smirk on his lips told her he already knew the answer; it was as plain as day.

After a quick and quiet laugh, she leaned down and kissed him. It was soft at first, almost innocent. She broke the kiss, moving down towards the stubble near his jawline, leaving soft kisses and bites. When she moved her hands to the front buckles of his armor, he moved his own and yanked on her hair, causing her to stop and let out a gasp, exposing her neck. He leaned closer and bit the tender skin.

“Eager, are we?” he left kisses along the side of her neck. “I have half a mind to bend you over and take you on this table right now,” he admitted. She said nothing and ran her finger down the front of his armor.

“Sometime you don’t always get what you want,” she reminded him. He stopped what he was doing to look at her, and she took this as the opportunity to get off him. Looking at her with both a confused and curious expression, he grabbed her wrist before she could get far.

“We’re nowhere near finished Zayra.” She smirked at him.

“I know. Now get off your ass and follow me.” Tugging at her wrist, she looked directly in the eyes. He only rolled his, letting go of her and getting up. “Thank you.” And with that, she went for the stairs with him closely behind her. Before they could reach his room however, he shoved her onto a wall, her back towards him.

Pushing himself on her, her moved her hair once more and kissed her, leaving small bites like always. “What made you think you were in charge, huh?” His voice was dangerously low, and all it did was excite her. “Even here, I’m still your Guildmaster,” he reminded her. She said nothing however, allowing him to do as he pleased right now.  

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, now looking at one another face to face. Both wore sly grins, and then his lips roughly crashed into hers. His tongue teased her bottom lip before entering her mouth. His one hand explored the familiar body while his other grabbed her neck, keeping her where she was. Pulling away, he bit her bottom lip before kissing and sucking at her jawline. Finally, he let go of her, going for the buckles of her guild leathers, which she swatted away. Curiously, he looked at her.

“This isn’t how you’re going to get what you want Mercer.” Not wanting to waste any more time, she grabbed his hand and made him follow her once more, entering his bedroom. Playing into her game, he let her guide him to his bed, taking a seat and letting her straddle him again. She leaned closer to his ear. “See, everything’s goes better when you follow directions.”

He did nothing as he felt her breath on his ear, and then he had to hold back a soft moan when she lightly kissed the tip of it, knowing full-well it was a sweet-spot of his. Again she moved down, going from his ear to his jaw, to his chin to his adam’s apple, another sweet-spot. “Fuck,” he muttered, causing her to chuckle against his skin.  

Her hand moved to undo the buckles of his guild armor, undoing so swiftly with no help. Once it was off and away, she pushed him down onto the bed, sitting up to look at him beneath her. She ran a finger down his bare chest. “What a pretty sight,” she commented. He put his hands on her hips, ready to quickly throw her onto the bed and off him, so he could be on top, but a quick wiggle of her hips stopped him. “I don’t think so.”

“I thought you wanted to help me relax? This is doing anything but,” he told her. She smiled at him.

“That’s because I’m not there yet.” She leaned back down to kiss him some move, moving slightly so now his head was on the pillows. It was exactly how she wanted him. With swift and nimble fingers, she was able to remove his belt, yet left his pants tied. He let out what sounded like an annoyed whimper, just wanting her down there now. He didn’t want to wait any longer, but he also knew she was being stubborn and would go as slowly as she pleased.

What he didn’t know was the trick Zayra had up her sleeve.

After Mercer removed the top of her armor and small clothes, he moved his hands to pull her face closer, but she grabbed them. Without hesitation, she used his belt to restrain them together, thought the knot wasn’t as tight as she would’ve liked. Slightly shocked and perplexed, he only watched as she did so, not bothering to fight it. In fact, it slightly aroused him even if it was different for him. When she finished, she wore a smirk as he looked at them curiously.

“Isn’t it usually me tying you up?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I thought it was time for a change,” she told him.

“Still, I never took you for the dominate type.”

“And I know you’re not the submissive type, but that doesn’t mean we can’t play each other’s role,” she explained. He laughed as he moved his hands above and behind his head near the headboard.

“Hey, that just means less work for me.” She rolled her eyes at the comment, moving so she was no longer straddling him. “Go on,” he said. “Have at me.”

She moved up to kiss him one final time, moving down his body slowly, leaving a trail of kisses. Gods he was over the kissing, he just wanted to feel her hand or lips around his cock, but he knew not to say anything. Besides, in just a matter of moments she would be there. All he had to do was wait. Then, his breath hitched when she left soft kissed around his navel, her fingers dragging along the thin trail of hair to the waistline of his pants. With a few more kisses, her fingers danced around, teasing him.  

Slowly, she undid the stings that kept them closed and snaked her hand inside. He felt her brush against him, shuddering slightly. She noticed and continued to lightly drag her fingers across him, a small blush rose on his cheeks. He moved his hips somewhat, wanting her to take him in her hand, and finally she did.

Stroking his hardened member, he closed his eyes and threw his head back into the pillow. By the gods it felt amazing, and just what he needed. Still, she was going so slow, teasing him with her light strokes. Suddenly she stopped and ran her nail up his length followed by her tongue. He couldn’t help but let out a low growl that rumbled in his throat.

She took the head of him into her mouth, circling around it with her tongue while her hand continued to slowly stroke him. He bit his bottom lip as she started to take more of him in, opening his eyes to then look at her. She bobbed her head up and down, her fingers playing around the base. They made quick eye-contact, and then she took all of him in making his eyes go wide for a moment before his head hit the pillow again.

“Oh my god,” he practically moaned as he moved his hips upward. He just wanted to place his hands on either side of her head, keeping her there, keeping how purely amazing this feels for him, but he couldn’t with them tied up together. And then she removed him entirely from her mouth, going back to simply stroking him. He groaned, moving his hips again. She laughed at him.

“It’s fun seeing you like this,” she admitted as she moved her hand up and down. She moved her head again, licking up his length from different angles. Again she circled the tip, licking the precum that seeped out. Then she took him back into her mouth, going at the pace she was before. This time however, when she took him completely into her mouth it was more than he could handle.

His mouth was parted as his breathing became heavy, almost pant like. He was muttering profanities, using all his willpower to not buck into her mouth. His eyes were shut tight, throwing his head back even more. She could tell he was close, it was obvious, so she moved up until he was only halfway in her mouth using her hand to quickly stroke him. In a matter of seconds he was done, a surprisingly loud moan filled her ears.

Zayra removed him from her mouth, swallowing and letting out a small cough and wiping her mouth. It took Mercer a few moments for his breathing to return to normal, and all he wanted to do was wipe the sweat that rested on his brow. She took this as the opportunity to remove her bottom attire, now entirely naked. He never noticed as she moved his pants more downward, allowing her easier access to the area she wanted to straddle. Her legs were on each side of his thighs, and he only opened his eyes when he felt the pad of her thumb go across his eyebrows.

“Think you can go a bit longer?” she jokingly questioned. “Or are you all worn out?”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at the comment, saying nothing. Instead, he rubbed his wrist together, hoping it would somehow loosen the belt around them. Gods, he just wanted to take control, listen to her moan his name, or better yet his title, as he fucked her senselessly, but he couldn’t as long as he was tied up. While it left a small burning sensation, he could’ve sworn that it was getting looser, and that made him smirk.

Thinking that the smirk was her response, she moved herself against him, following her own rhythm. It was her turn to throw her head back, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders. Tiny moans escaped her lips, feeling herself getting wetter with each movement. He only watched, completely entranced with the sight before him. Saying it was beautiful would be an understatement. Watching her move her hips gracefully against him, her hand snaking down her body to play with herself. It added to his excitement.   

Still, he continued to move his wrist. It was getting looser, he could tell, and he was sure that with some force he would be able to free himself. He would test that idea later however, when he felt the time was right. For now, he continued letting her do as she pleased.

Suddenly she stopped, moving her body up and taking him into her hand. Positioning him at her entrance, she teased him for a moment before sliding down, easily taking him all in. Both let out small moans, and she hit the base with a soft and dull thud, needing a moment to adjust. Then, she hesitantly moved up and down trying to find her rhythm again. When she did, she went faster and her moans became louder.

“Fuck Zayra,” he muttered. How he wanted to touch her, hold her in place and take his own pace. And soon he would, and that brought his smirk back, as well as watching her breast bounce with each move.

“Gods Mercer,” she moaned as she arched her back and threw her head back. She gripped her own thighs, moving and going faster so he would hit her in just the right spot. She barely heard the words that he spoke.

“Now it’s my turn.” With those words, he used force to pull his one hand out of the confines of the belt, quickly pulling it off the other to completely free him. He moved up, mainly so he could see her better, and grabbed her hips, making her eyes go wide and mouth hang open, holding her in place and thrusting upward at a rapid pace.

She tried to speak, but couldn’t. His thrust were hard and fast, exactly what she loved. Even with her hips being held in place, she fell forward, her face buried in the crease of his neck. Her moans were the only thing he could hear, and by the gods he loved it. He let go of her and smacking and then cupping her ass, bring her closer. Yet, that wasn’t what he wanted as another idea came into mind.

He didn’t want to, but he had to pull out for a moment, and she let out a whimper at the feeling. After a messy kiss, he moved so she was on all fours in front him, and now he was behind her, admiring the view. With a few quick spanks, he left red marks and then he positioned himself to continue what they were doing, though he didn’t give her a moment to adjust. She didn’t need to.

Still, this wasn’t what he wanted.

With one hand on her hip, the other went and roughly pulled her hair back, hard enough that he was able to pull her up. Her back was against his front, and while his one hand stay tangled up in her hair the other went to her neck, holding it tightly. He whispered something in her ear, and then she moved her hand back down to play with her sensitive bud. He kissed her cheek.

She gasped and became lightheaded as his grip on both her hip and neck tightened, making it harder for her to breath and moan. She wanted to scream from this pleasure, but she couldn’t. It felt amazing, beyond amazing in fact, and she could tell her release was near. Though, a part of her feared she wouldn’t feel it come with how tight his grip was and how faint she was feeling, and with two light taps to the hand on her neck he let go.

He understood what it meant.

With that Mercer let go of Zayra’s hair as well, and she fell back down onto the bed, though she couldn’t find it in herself to hold herself up. Instead, she laid her top half on the bed while her ass was in the air, all for him. His own pace started to quicken, he was so close, and with how tight she was around him he could tell she was close too. It didn’t help that he leaned down to leave bites and kisses on her shoulder, his hand snaked around to play with her one final time before both of their releases.

He went to whisper something but couldn’t find the words. His mouth hanged open, his breathing heavy, and his pace sporadic. She on the other hands continued her load moans, alongside with words of how much she loved this. Still, he wanted one thing before they finished. He went to slow thrust, moving himself off her, which only left her confused.

“Please Mercer,” she urged, moving her hips to meet him.

“Say it,” he growled with one hard thrust to tease her before returning to the slow and easy ones. “Say it and I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

“Please Guildmaster,” she said quietly.

“Louder.” He ran his finger impatiently down her back, stopping his thrust altogether.

“Guildmaster please. I want you.”

His infamous smirk returned to his face and his quickened pace returned. Their moans and groans filled the room. He threw his head back, knowing he was close and with how tight she was he could tell she was too. With a few final thrust and swift movements of his fingers, both met their loud finishes.

They stayed together for a moment, catching their breath. After a moment, he pulled out and all but fell on the bed and she followed. She wrapped an arm around him, bringing her face to the neck. “How was that?” she whispered. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Much better,” he told her as he looked over. They shared a quick and simple kiss. “Maybe I should storm off more often,” he joked which she playfully hit him.

“Look at you, actually making a joke. I’m surprised.”

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me,” he admitted. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was then when she whispered a suggestion into his ear, making him raise a curious eyebrow. “Well, gods know I’m good with my tongue.” And with those final words, he moved her arm off of him and it was his turn to leave a trail of kisses downward.


End file.
